<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare Routines by sammytheoracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995436">Nightmare Routines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammytheoracle/pseuds/sammytheoracle'>sammytheoracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammytheoracle/pseuds/sammytheoracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a routine he always after he has nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare Routines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short drabble that I wrote in like...20 minutes. Trying to get back on the writing bus by writing small cute stuff like this.<br/>Anyways! Thank you for reading, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up from a nightmare wasn’t exactly his version of a good night's sleep, but this happened so often that he already knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep tonight. So he had developed a routine, he would check on Gaius first, (although he didn't really need to, his snores could be heard clearly from here), then he would start walking through as much of the castle as possible, making sure everything was in order, checking on the guards and knights, who were used to his nightly walks by now. After his "patrol," as the knights have taken to calling it, he would attempt to sneak into Morgana's room to check on her.</p><p>Most times, he would find Morgana awake, staring out of the window blankly, her eyes heavy with sorrow, bruises under her eyes. And he would feel a stab of guilt in his chest, weighing him down, for not being able to help her. But he would ignore it, and join her for a while, chatting idly about nothing in the beginning, then progressing on what was keeping her awake today. </p><p>Eventually, when they felt comfortable enough with each other, they would talk about magic, it's power, it's heavy burden, and its immense beauty. and slowly, the darkness would fade from Morgana's silhouette, once again be filled with light. She would recount her dreams of the golden age to come, what it looked like, and how happy they all would be, the twinkle back in her eyes. He would leave her then, still staring out of the window, but this time staring longingly, in anticipation for what's to come, a small smile evident in the creases adorning the skin by her eyes, and that sense of guilt would fade a little, giving him room to breathe. </p><p>At the end of his routine, he would always visit His room, always, without fail, and he would stare at His for once still body, lying face down, serene face smushed into the pillow, blankets strewn across His legs, leaving his back and shoulders naked as if for just him to see. And he would stand there, gods know for how long, cataloging every feature, memorized ages ago, in awe at how such beauty could exist on earth. </p><p>He would try to forget, try to erase the leftover traces of his dreams, of His dead body, His angry face, with memories of this instead. Arthur, so often the star of nightmares, whether it be as a victim or as his executioner, always stole his breath, sleeping, or having just woken up, during training, or simply eating. He would always be in awe of him. Subconsciously, he reaches out to tuck a lock of that golden hair behind his ear, rousing the prince from his sleep. Arthur sluggishly opens one eye, staring at him, and grunts, he smiles back sheepishly, blushing madly, and turns to leave, when Arthur grabs his wrist and tugs him back. </p><p>He stumbles slightly, his heart-stopping in his chest, and he turns to face him and stares at Arthur, who tugs again, staring back unabashedly, sleepiness fading from his eyes, making room for a slight tingle of worry, and an overwhelming amount of care. Feigning a sigh, he shrugs off his outerwear and shoes, and climbs into bed with Arthur, fitting himself against Arthurs side, skin to skin, head tucked under his chin, legs tangled together, Arthur lightly caressing his hair. He drifts off listening to Arthur's heartbeat, steady, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath, and subconsciously matches his breathing to his. Merlin never repeated his routine again.</p><p>(Much to Morgana's objection) (and glee)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <br/>kudos/comments are much appreciated. (i crave validation) </p><p>Love Sammy&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>